User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Teen Titans 2' Conjures $66M On Operning Day, Pushing To Towards $500M Global Total
Teen Titans 2 easily unseated The Fate and the Furious with a monster opening on Friday over the weekend. It will be interesting to see how much it can make on opening weekend when we reveal the full results tomorrow. So yeah, Teen Titans 2 earned $66 million on its opening day, that is a bigger opening than Beauty and the Beast ($63m), The Fate and the Furious ($45m) and Logan ($33m) this year, but it will not be that far behind Teen Titans's ($172m) opening weekend total in 2015. But the good news is that it may take down Furious 7 ($147m) for the biggest April opening ever, if makes I would say maybe $150 million or higher? who knows how big this movie will make. Teen Titans 2 opening is so huge, we will see how it can open worldwide, when opening in 65 foreign countries. That's right! 65! That includes the UK, Australia, Germeny, even China! And also Japan! It could break up to $500m, and can I say holy s**t! That's alot of f**king Bologna! As for the other movies, The Fate and the Furious dropped like a rock on its second Friday, earning $11.174 million for a 76% drop and a new $136m eight-day total. That drop is the biggest in franchise history, besting the 72% drops for Furious 7 and Fast & Furious 6. So yeah, it's a bit more frontloaded than the previous sequels, which isn't exactly a surprise considering the reviews are only "not bad" and the buzz isn't quite as hot. Still, when you're dealing with numbers this big, legs is a problem for the next installment. And I don't think it's a coincidence that the "Dwayne Johnson/Jason Statham spin-off" news leaked yesterday. We're still looking at a $35.5 million (-64%) second weekend and a $160m domestic total. It will end tomorrow as the third-biggest domestic grosser, behind Get Out ($170m), The LEGO Batman Movie ($173m), Logan ($223m) and Beauty and the Beast ($463m by tomorrow). But it's still burning it up overseas. The film has earned $636m overseas thus far, making it the biggest overseas grosser of the year and ahead of the (as of this writing) $589m overseas cume for Beauty and the Beast. That puts the film's worldwide total at around $772m thus far. So it will top the $788m total of Fast & Furious 6 today. That includes $277m in China alone and it may have around $327m there by tomorrow. In all likelihood, it will end the weekend with around $912m worldwide and take will its place as the 30th $1 billion+ global grosser sometime next week. So yeah, it's a huge hit for Universal/Comcast Corp. and friends. In expansion news, The Lost City of Z expanded to 614 theaters this weekend courtesy of Amazon and Bleecker Street. The well-reviewed James Gray adventure drama earned $653,000 (+1608%) on Friday for a likely $2 million (+1778%) weekend. That's a not-great $2,218 per-location-average, although I'd argue that Amazon's theatrical release is just a show of good faith before it finds its audience via Amazon Prime. The Charlie Hunnam/Sienna Miller/Robert Pattinson picture will have $3.37m by tomorrow after ten days of domestic release. Fox Searchlight expanded the pretty darn good Gifted to 1,986 theaters this weekend. The film didn't miss a beat, earning $1.37 million (+29%) on Friday for a likely $4.3m (+39%) weekend. That will give Marc Webb's drama, which stars Chris Evans and Jenny Slate, a solid $10.5m 17-day cume. Neon expanded the dynamite Anne Hathaway/Jason Sudeikis sci-fi comic drama Colossal into 211 theaters this weekend and it mostly kept up the pace. The monster movie/patriarchy fable/addiction parable earned around $164,000 (-5%) for a likely $558k (+23%) weekend and $1.33 million 17-day cume. STX expanded EuropaCorp's Their Finest into 176 theaters in its third weekend, including one at a theater near me (it's on my to-do- list). The World War II dramedy earned around $142,000 (+41%) on Friday for a likely $487k (+40%) third weekend and $1.071 million 17-day total. In regular holdover news, DreamWorks Animation and Fox's The Boss Baby earned another $3.2 million (-51%) for a likely $12m (-25%) fourth weekend. That'll give the animated comedy a $136m 24-day cume and still keep it on the path for $160m+ domestic. Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast continued to kick butt, with a $2.637 million (-48%) sixth Friday for a likely $9m (-34%) weekend and $470m domestic cume. It will pass Finding Dory ($486m) but go no further up the charts. Going in Style held up pretty well in its third weekend, earning $1.4m (-33%) on Friday for a likely $4.8m (-24%) weekend and $31.55m 17-day total. It's still no smash, but if it can pull equal numbers overseas it'll be a solid single for Warner Bros./Time Warner Inc. Sony's Smurfs: The Lost Village earned another $1.14 million (-58%) for a likely $3.9m (-42%) third weekend and $32.5m 17-day total. So yeah, it's still a domestic miss. The Case For Christ earned around $463k (-52%) on Friday for a likely $1.6m (-42%) third weekend and $11.3m 17-day total. And Blumhouse's Get Out made another $476k (-57%) on just 965 screens for a likely $1.55m (-48%) ninth weekend and $170.1m domestic total. Once again, holy f***ing s***! Kong: Skull Island will earn around $1.45 million (-46%) over its seventh weekend for a new $163m domestic cume. The Zookeeper's Wife earned $392,420 on Friday for a likely $1.22 million (-39%) fourth weekend and $13m domestic total. Lionsgate's Power Rangers will earn another $1.2m (-57%) in 1,292 theaters for an $82.8m domestic cume as it waits to see if China and Japan will save its butt. And finally, Ghost in the Shell will earn around $840k (-66%) in 913 theaters for a $39m 24-day total. Category:Blog posts